Sonia vs mallory
Intro TWO FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH 60 SECONDS ONE MINUTE MELEE! Pre-FIght Sonia is seen riding in on her motrocycle she then looks around and it seems quiet just then something lands in front of her an anthropomorphic duck sonia raises an eyebrow in confusion mallory then does a kunf fu pose and does the bring it sign sonia then poses herself and prepares to engage in battle Fight FEARSOME FEMALES OF FURY! GO! sonia then attacks at mallory and dropkicks her but mallory blocks and sends her back sonia lands on her feet but get's put her keyboard and shoot at her mallory is sent back by the blast but she lands on her feet and she then get's out her blaster and shoots at sonia it's a laser war sonis then get's on her motrocycle and shoot at mallory mallory's blaster is shot out of her hands and shot in the chest and hit hard sonic then attacks her 30 it's a direct hit as sonia unleashes a combo on her mallry then blocks the last attack and punches her in the face sonia goes for her keyboard but her amulet is drained mallory then grabs her blast and shoots sonia in the face mallory then get's out her blaster and rolls at sonia on her skates then attacks the hedgehog with a kick from above but sonia then dodges it and kicks mallory from the air a direct hit mallory then comes back on her motorcycle and starts shooting at sonia sonic then runs off but mallory comes on her skate and attacks 15 sonia jumps in the air but mallory grabs her and is about to put her down but sonia see's a weakspot and gives mallory a massive wedgie from the underwear like fabric over her suit mallory then screams from the pain sonia then smirks and pulls it right over her head sonia then flips over and lands on her feet while getting more amulet energy and she finds it right in an aztec temple where she sees the dead body of renamon she shrugs it off and refuels her amulet meanwhile mallory struggles to get her underwear like fabric on the legs of her suit mallory then pry's it off her head and cringes as it snaps at her butt mallory then angrilr follows sonia's trail 8 but them mallory is blasted really fast with a blast from sonia's keyboard she is hit several other times shoom! mallory then crashes on a tree as sonia blasts at mallory more as mallory is hit in other of places including her arm she covers it in pain but keeps going and runs at sonia with her skates and does bicycle kick but sonia blasts at her with a sonic boom sending her flying sonia then attack with spindash multiple times and sends her to the ground where she lands on her back mallory then tries to get her blaster but it's destroyed boom! 2 mallory then is sent flying as sonia get's out her piano and shoots at mallory as she is shot in the leg and sent into a tree where she hangs by her underwear like fabric on her suit a tree wedgie sonia then starts laughing at her as mallory cringes in pain and covers her middle and starts whimpering giving her memories at the training academy yes she got many wedgies at the academy the mere thought made her tear up and bite her lower lip KO! Winner THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS....SONIA!